Passion in the New Kingdom
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: Finally settling down in a land they can call their own, Link and Tetra enjoy a special night in the castle of New Hyrule


It was the business as usual in the castle of New Hyrule. Link and Tetra had made it through yet another difficult day of working for the future good of their newly established kingdom, and now Tetra wanted her chance to let off some steam built up from a rewarding day of building up their new land. An arm around his shoulder and sly wink were the only hints Link needed at this point. He made his way up the stairs to the castle bedroom knowing full well what was in store for him.

Tetra anxiously awaited his arrival in a nightgown with nothing underneath. She had long since lost the patience to wait for him to get started before getting undressed. Link opted to go with his trademark tunic. He always felt just a bit more courageous when he had it on, and perhaps it was how he managed to work up the nerve to get in a relationship with the newly crowned queen in the first place. Whatever it was, he steeled himself in front of the grand bedroom door and peered inside where his maiden was ready.

She motioned for him to come inside with a steady index finger to which he quickly obliged. In their early days they would prepare for a few minutes before lovemaking, but at this point there was no need for words between them. They had already said all that they had needed to at their wedding.

He threw himself on top of her, bringing them both crashing down onto the bed. Their hands instinctively knew exactly where to get to work as they locked their lips together in a fiery kiss. Link's hands tightly wrapped around her delicate waist. By slipping them under her gown he could savor the sensation of her silky smooth skin in his hands. In contrast Tetra opted for a feel of Link's hardened chest and back. She always took pride in squeezing the muscles she felt she had a large role in developing. After a quick sampling of what they each had to offer the other the pair pulled away for a brief moment to soak in the moment.

Link couldn't help but admire how dazzling Tetra looked beneath him. The nightgown she was wearing that night offered plenty to the imagination but could be seen through just enough to give Link a good look at the well placed curves and perky set of breasts on the girl he loved. He moved his gaze up to her eyes only to notice her admiring something else.

The kind of tights Link wore with his tunic were fine for a young child as he was when he first wore them, but as an adult they posed some issues. Namely that he had grown quite a bit since then, and they did nothing to conceal the way his manhood stretched out the material and make his arousal incredibly obvious. It forced him to give them up for regular pants at around the age of sixteen, but Tetra certainly didn't mind them in the bedroom and grinned while ogling the way his pants barely struggled to contain the powerful beast inside them. She gave him a playful smirk and reached out to cup the outline it made on his crotch. Link took her advance in stride and reached under her nightgown to sample the moisture that had built up between her legs. He inserted a finger into her opening when she started to fondle him through his pants material.

In their younger days this type of teasing contest could last for several minutes, but they had matured quite a bit in the few years that had passed. She politely released him from her grip as a sign that he could go ahead and make the next move.

Link quickly pulled himself off of her and freed his proud erection from their cloth confines which he immediately tossed to the other side of the room. They certainly wouldn't be needing them that night. He planted himself in front of her as she had already gotten on her knees in between his legs in hopes of getting a taste.

Tetra smiled at the hardened phallus sticking straight up in the air. The deep shade of red it had taken on and several veins covering it made it clear that Link was as excited as ever at the prospect of her fellatio. Leaning in, she took a whiff of its masculine scent that had already begun to fill the room from the moment it had been released. Upon even closer inspection, she noticed the pre-cum that had already started to build at the tip. She dealt with it by planting a tender kiss on the bulbous head to lick up the accumulating fluids. This only seemed to make it angrier though as it twitched fiercely as if wanting to jump straight into her mouth. Link's face also showed some discomfort as it was evident he was nearing the end of what his self-control would allow him to do. Seeing no other option, Tetra decided it was time to really get down to business with her man.

She wrapped her loving lips around the succulent head and began to apply her powerful suction to the shaft. Her lips gripped him in a perfectly snug wrap as she once again sampled a taste that had already become far too familiar to her. She pressed her tongue firmly against his rod to drink in the taste of raw lust and masculinity it gave to her. Before long found herself falling in love with his flavor all over again. His heat filled her cheeks while her nose continued to drink up his scent which was now stronger than ever. Her knees became weak from the overwhelming smells and flavors overwhelming her senses

On Link's end the pressure of how tight her suction was on his penis was enough to make him shudder. Within her mouth his erection was treated to a special massage from her tongue making its way up and around his hardness at an incredible pace. His manhood continued to swell with excitement as the pressure of her suction clamped down around it. Upon finally feeling himself stretch into her throat he let out a moan that was like candy to Tetra's ears. She felt his manhood become further engorged between her cheeks in a telltale warning that one of his powerful releases was on its way. The throbbing on her tongue felt like the countdown to an explosion, and she was more than happy to oblige him by holding him in as tightly as she could when he hardened to his limit. His twitches finally turned to spasms when his essence started to make its way out of his penis and into her throat.

It was a moment he always savored after a rough day. Each spurt he let out felt llke another problem flowing out from him inside of him and Tetra was perfectly willing to receive every bit of it. She took special care of every milky white drop that landed on her tongue and swallowed it without hesitation. Link's first load of the night was a hefty one, but it eventually let up enough for Tetra to release him from her lips and sample the flavor of substance. The especially strong taste of this particular offering told her that it was even more potent than usual. Moreso than that it told her just how badly she wanted it inside her. One look at Link's flustered face and the way his penis was rapidly expanding back to a full erection made it clear that he wanted it just as badly as she did.

In an instant Link's expression changed to one of determination and he placed a firm grasp on Tetra's ankles in anticipation of the final go ahead. Not even considering the thought of asking him to stop now, Tetra gave him an approving nod and he spread he legs apart to grant himself easy access to her warm opening. She further accommodated him by grabbing her ankles and pulling them back to allow him to position himself unobstructed.

He took a moment to exhale as he hovered above her entrance. It wasn't difficult for Tetra to guess what was on his mind. From time to time they would joke about the prospect of having children together, but now that they were really starting to settle down in their new land those jokes didn't seem absurd anymore. Every time they joined had a chance to finally be "the one". The thought of actually giving Tetra his child sent a heavy throbbing down into his groin. Even Tetra could see it from the way his manhood twitched with his pounding heartbeat. She gave him a reassuring wink to demonstrate just how in sync she was with his feelings. With one final breath, Link affirmed his resolve and slipped the tip of his erection into her welcoming womanhood.

Tetra winced with delight once her lower mouth finally got a taste of the pillar of flesh that it craved. Just by slipping the head inside Link already found her inner walls attempting to completely devour his meat. He was more than happy to give her what he wanted and further plunged into her warmth. The feeling of having every last, loving inch of Link within her was enough to send shivers through Tetra's body. Feeling this shiver all around his penis while her insides snugly stretched out to form the perfect fit for him caused Link to nearly collapse on top of his lover. Though catching himself at the last moment, it was enough to leave their faces mere inches apart. Without a word they exchanged another strong kiss before Link finally started to move his hips.

Even as Link eased himself out of her, Tetra's vaginal walls refused to ease their hold on him for a single moment, and once he began to thrust they were always more than ready to suck him back into to Tetra's most inner places. Increasing his speed only seemed to make her squeeze down on him even tighter. The heat from her body flowing directly into his only furthered increased the closeness between them. Even from a completely submissive position Tetra's body firmly asserted its desire to pull every last drop of sperm from his loins, and he could already feel his muscles tightening up in anticipation of his own ejaculation.

From Tetra's end the intensity of the experience was no less than his. Every movement he made sent waves through her body, and there was no spot within her his size couldn't reach. His girth stretched out her walls to the ideal sensation of fullness, and his length allowed him to touch her most sacred innermost places with every thrust he made. Allowing him to control the situation so fully was certainly unlike her, but this open position evoked memories within her of the day they finally walked down the isle together not as hero and princess but as husband and wife. She enjoyed reminiscing on her youthful days with him while observing the way his breathing picked up with His every lunge he made into her core. Her eyes closed as she focused on the feeling of her walls wrapped around his manhood as it made its way in an out of her entrance. As she relaxed into the sensation she soon noticed the way her insides were being stretched out more and more by Link's suddenly increasing thickness. His manhood hardened to the point that it felt like the steel of his trademark blades to her. Seeing him sweat and arch his back into her, she could tell he was on the brink of his orgasm. The throbbing within his shaft rapidly intensified that she could feel it through insides as they clenched down around him. The pulsating from his manhood spreading though her body reminded her of the moments waiting for a bomb to explode after its fuse had been lit. To bring on the final detonation Tetra out stretched her arms to pull him closer to her. At this distance she could clearly feel every heavy breath he made against her skin. Her legs lifted into the air and locked around him. The throbbing she felt coming from him was stronger than ever as she forced him to go as deep into her as she possibly could. Feeling him pressing against her cervix reminded her exactly what could come about from all this. Every pulse she felt from him acted like a biological countdown.

As Tetra was enjoying the buildup to the climax Link's mind was on the brink of going blank. His body was practically numb with the feeling of Tetra surrounding his penis almost completely overwhelming his other senses. On some other days he would've given out long ago, but for this one he wanted to hold as long as he could. His muscles tensed up as his blood rushed its way through his loins like mad. He wanted nothing more than to give her the best pumping of her life, and with his manhood thrashing around inside her one good push was all he needed to break through. At this point he had closed his eyes to avoid completely losing himself to the pleasure. He couldn't feel much besides the tension building up in his penis waiting to be released. However, he did manage to notice Tetra's hands moving up to run themselves through his hair. With careful force they pulled him closer to the woman beneath him so they could press their lips together just one more time. Feeling her mouth pressed against him was all he could stand as the pressure he felt within his shaft and testicles hit the breaking point. He focused himself to make one last thrust to have her body engulf him completely rest his manhood at the door to the core of her body. With his head right against her cervix he dropped his final mental barriers and allowed himself to give in to his orgasm.

Tetra was immediately alerted to Link's climax by the powerful twitching inside her. Link's first shots burst out from within him with explosive fury. With him pressed against her core Link's fluids had no trouble making it exactly where they needed to go. His orgasm has so much force behind it that Link could feel each rope gushing out his shaft with each spasm it made which is exactly how they both wanted it. He firmly against her while working to give her as much of his essence as he possibly could. Even Tetra was surprised when she felt his seed start to leak out of her even while she could feel his muscles continuing to tense up for each shot he released inside her. Losing count at around seven strong burst Link let himself collapse on top of her for the final moments of his climax. Tetra cooed to him gently as his seed mixed together nicely with her inner juices.

Though normally one to go for round three or four, Tetra had learned better than to disturb Link after he'd had an orgasm like that. Having forced every ounce of energy into filling her up, Link had already fallen asleep on her chest without even having removed himself from inside her. Tetra merely shrugged this detailed off and cuddled him him when he started to snore. She figured he'd need the extra rest with houw much busier their lives were about to get.


End file.
